Deities
Deities or otherwise known as Gods are supreme beings that existed long before mankind did. The First Generation of Gods (Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter, Hestia), were descended from the Titans Kronos and Rhea. They say that Titan Cronus swallowed Poseidon and his brothers and sisters when they were born, but than saved by his brother Zeus. Overview The First Generation of Gods were the children of the Titans. Therefore they were immortal and had incredible powers and abilities. The "First Generation" consisted of six Gods; Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus, born in that order. Aphrodite was also part of the First Generation as she was born from the severed genitals of Uranus, making her the oldest Olympian ever. The "Second Generation of Gods" were the children of the First Generation. They also inherited these powers and abilities. They rule on Mt. Olympus. Power Source It is known that Zeus created the humans, for the humans to pray to the gods. Human's prayers feed the gods' immortality and therefore if the humans stop praying, as demonstrated in Wrath of the Titans, gods can be weakened enough to be harmed and killed. As such, the Gods' powers are precariously limited. Without human prayer, it is unknown how the Gods were able to fight the Titans in the first place. It is also unknown how the power of the Gods came to depend on humans at all. This may explain why Hades created the Kraken to dispose of the other Titans, while Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus personally defeated Kronos using the Spear of Triam. However, as Hades created the enormous Kraken from his own flesh, it would have required a considerable amount of power to do so. It is possible that Zeus created the humans during the time of the Titans, or perhaps the Gods may still have possessed some additional strength, which humans could either fuel or hinder. Another theory is that the Trident, Pitchfork, and Thunderbolt supplied the necessary power to overthrow the Titans. If this is the case, it would explain why the Gods are seen using the weapons more often in Wrath of the Titans, and due to their weakened state Hades discovered an alternate way of gaining power from humans. As he claimed, he could feed off the negative energy from humans such as fear, pain, and death of course. By the time of Wrath of the Titans, he is arguably the strongest of the Gods due to the amount of chaos and death affecting humans. Evidence of this can be seen in that Hades appears more regal and healthy rather than the gaunt and disheveled appearance he bore in Clash of the Titans. Additionally, his voice is no longer labored. Life Force Manipulation and Siphoning Gods have the uncanny ability to manipulate their life force. They can willingly transfer portions if not all of their life force to another god. There is a limit of life force a god can transfer, and depending the amount of life force a god transfers to other, the power and life force of the one transferring will be decreased. If a god transfers too much life force, such as Hades transferred to Zeus, the powers of the god can diminish or be spent to the point the god becomes powerless and mortal. The life force of a god can also be siphoned. A good example has been how Ares and Hades siphoned the godly energies of Zeus and transferred them to the Titan Kronos. When a god's power is siphoned, his/her skin begins to disintegrate or burn, just as it happened to Zeus when his powers were being siphoned by Kronos. Notable Abilities Mostly gods like Poseidon, Ares, Zeus, and Hades have demonstrated the ability to teleport instantly, although in the first film it is shown that they can all teleport at will when Zeus bids them to leave. Gods can also shapeshift into animals or creatures such as an eagle or the furies, as demonstrated by Zeus and Hades respectively. In the alternate ending to the first film, when Perseus travels to Olympus, the Gods appear to be giants, as they dwarf Perseus. This implies the ability to change one's size. Ares and Zeus are shown to possess enough superhuman strength to create powerful shockwaves with their strikes, overpower humans, lift heavy weights, and withstand great attacks. Hades and Zeus both revealed powers of telekinesis when they fought against the Makhai, and Zeus was able to project a magical shield against Kronos' attack. The Gods have also great fighting skills even if not using their powers and weapons. In Wrath of the Titans, Hades uses an ordinary spear and single-handedly kills a Makhai. While Hades struck a ball of smoke and fire at a Makhai, Zeus struck a ball of lightning at another. During the battle with Kronos, Zeus and Hades can manipulate the fireballs and sets it aside as it hurls towards them. Hephaestus is also seen slamming his staff in the ground, which possess the additional strength to get the door wide open for Perseus, Andromeda, and Agenor to get in. Gods also have control over what they are the god of. They can manipulate this, and use their energy to project it. For example, Zeus can use lightning, Hades is able to manipulate smoke and fire, Poseidon has control over water and lightning, and Ares has the ability to bend wars and battles into whichever way he wills. Out of all the Gods, Hades appeared to possess a wider range of abilities. This is possible because he was originally the strongest of the Gods, as well as the oldest male Olympian (the only ones older than him were Aphrodite and Hestia). Apart from being able to levitate, morph into a ball of flame and a swarm of furies, as the God of the Underworld, he possessed powers over life and death. Hades demonstrated the ability to create a swirling vortex which sucked in a crowd of human soldiers, leaving nothing but a pile of empty armor behind. In the same instance, he forced an entire courtroom to kneel before him and caused a mortal woman to rapidly age until she died on the spot. He gathered a cloud of dust and smoke before propelling it against Kronos. Notably, Hades was also the only one able to fight Ares on equal terms; in Wrath of the Titans, he showed surprising combat experience, being fast enough to dodge a blow from Ares and overwhelm the God of War himself. In Wrath of the Titans, Zeus appears to be the weakest of the Gods, as he is almost effortlessly overpowered by Ares, Despite this, however, he still seems to have a substantial amount of power left in him, enough to restore his father Kronos to full strength Death It was initially thought that gods could not die, but this was proven wrong when humans stopped praying, therefore the gods were weakened enough to be killed, such as Poseidon who was injured by the Makhai on the Underworld and died shortly after such battle, and Ares who was killed by Perseus. As explained by Hades, when humans die, their souls go somewhere else, but in regards to Gods, Hades states that there is just absence, meaning that when a god dies, his presence and therefore essence or soul become non-existence. When a god dies, it's whole body transforms into stone-like form and turns into glowing dust thereafter. As they are divine beings descended from the Titans, the Titans themselves may also be subject to this fate. History Clash of the Titans (2010) Prior to the events of the film, the Titanomachy happened, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades defeated the Titans using the Kraken, and in the aftermath of the battle, Hades was tricked by Zeus. Hephaestus explains that Zeus became drunk on power, and likely envied the power wielded by Hades. Therefore he sought to supplant him and rule the world. Humans began a rebellion against the Gods, one of the most notable events of this rebellion was the destruction of the statue of Zeus. Hades laid waste against the humans who felled the statue. Mankind began to stop praying threatening the Gods. Zeus grew angry against this events and let Hades lose upon mankind to punish them. Hades released the Kraken upon Zeus command, but the release of the Kraken was not only a threat to mankind but to Zeus and the rest of the Olympians. Hades betrayed Zeus just as Zeus did to him in the past. Hades planned to use the Kraken to destroy Argos and the Gods, but Perseus managed to slay the Kraken and saved Olympus and therefore Zeus. Zeus offered Perseus a place on Olympus but he refused the offer. Wrath of the Titans A decade after the Kraken has been killed, the Gods have dwindled in number. Poseidon himself remarks that nearly all the Gods have disappeared. Those who remain are Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and Ares. Hephaestus is also alive, but a mortal. Despite their reduced number, the Gods continue to war with one another. In an attempt to restore order, Zeus seeks to reconcile with Hades, but Hades refuses. The ensuing conflict results in Poseidon being mortally wounded and Zeus was taken prisoner by Ares. Although unexplained, Poseidon somehow escapes Tartarus before succumbing to his injuries sometime later. Hades and Ares proceed to drain Zeus' powers into Kronos to help the Titan escape Tartarus. In return, Kronos agrees to spare them. When Zeus, at last, apologizes to Hades for his actions, Hades decides to help set him free and engineers his escape. Near the end of Wrath of the Titans, Ares is killed in a confrontation with Perseus, while Zeus is wounded by Kronos. As of Wrath of the Titans, before dying, Zeus declared there will be no more sacrifices and no more Gods. His statement is true, as Hades, the only known god with visible whereabouts is now powerless. Gods Living Gods Hades (now mortal) Deceased Gods *Ares (killed by Perseus) *Hephaestus (killed by Ares as a mortal, so his spirit may enter the Underworld). *Poseidon (killed by the Makhai) *Zeus (killed by Kronos) Status Unknown *Aphrodite *Athena *Apollo *Artemis *Hermes *Demeter *Hestia *Hera Note: In Wrath of the Titans, Hephaestus said Aphrodite was his wife, whether this means she divorced him or died is unknown. Gallery Clash of the Titans (1981) Zeus.png|Zeus Poseidon.png|Poseidon Thetis.png|Thetis Hephaestus.png|Hephaestus Aphrodite.png|Aphrodite Athena.png|Athena Hera.png|Hera Clash of the Titans (2010) Clash_of_the_Titans_2010_-_Zeus.png|Zeus Thumb_Poseidon.png|Poseidon DecemberTrailer07.jpg|Hades Ares 2010.jpg|Ares Thumb Hephaestus.png|Hephaestus Thumb Apollo.jpg|Apollo Thumb Aphrodite.jpg|Aphrodite Thumb Artemis.jpg|Artemis Thumb Athena.jpg|Athena Thumb Hera.jpg|Hera Thumb Demeter.jpg|Demeter Thumb Hestia.jpg|Hestia Thumb Hermes.jpg|Hermes Wrath of the Titans (2012) Thumb_Zeus.jpg|Zeus Thumb Poseidon.jpg|Poseidon Thumb_Hades.jpg|Hades Thumb_Ares.jpg|Ares Thumb Hephaestus.jpg|Hephaestus Thumb_Apollo.png|Apollo Thumb_Athena.png|Athena Category:Gods & Prophets